


colour me blue

by gmontys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, background monty/miller, background octavia/maya, this is ... literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmontys/pseuds/gmontys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven shifted to lay on her side, resting her cheek on Bellamy’s shoulder and slinging an arm across his chest. Bellamy completed their familiar tableau by idly playing with the ends of her hair.</p><p>or, everyone is happy and no one is tortured or in pain ever!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	colour me blue

**Author's Note:**

> whoops okay so this show made me Real Mad so i decided to write about my faves being happy and not-dead and it ended up at 1.9k of ... this. i haven't read it over/edited it so i'm sure it's an absolute Mess but it made me feel better soooo.

There was something vaguely wet on his face and it was moving. 

He flinched away from it, his nose scrunching up and his hand reaching up to slide over his face instinctively. 

“Hey! Chill out, Bell. You’re ruining my work.” 

Cautiously, Bellamy opened his eyes, squinting against the sunlight coming through the window behind the bed. Raven, in all of her beauty, was grinning at him, eyes crinkled into happy slits, and holding herself up on her elbows. She waved a red felt tip pen in response to his furrowed brow.

“What have you done?” A smile slowly spread over his own face. He had never been able to keep a frown in Raven’s light. 

Impossibly, her grin widened, a small, soft burst of laughter escaping as she reached for her phone. Bellamy’s stomach swooped. She took her time taking a picture of his face before flipping the phone to face him, her eyes on him. Across his left cheek and his nose she had connected his freckles with red ink. On the area on his right cheek, closest to his nose, there was a stray line that veered off toward his mouth, likely his fault. He bit his lip to at least try and salvage some of his imagined Cool Factor. 

“I tried to do little hearts on the freckles but they just look like misshapen blobs.” She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes, inspecting her work with a tiny frown. 

He pushed himself up on his elbow and used his free hand to cup the back of Raven’s head, pulling her forward for a kiss. The familiar slide of their mouths together lasted for a far shorter amount of time than it usually did on lazy sunday mornings. Raven had grinned and Bellamy had echoed it and soon they were just laughing quietly, hardly any space between them at all. 

After a prolonged, blissful moment of not-kissing Raven shifted to lay on her side, resting her cheek on Bellamy’s shoulder and slinging an arm across his chest. Bellamy completed their familiar tableau by idly playing with the ends of her hair.

“I should send this to Miller,” she said, breaking their easy silence. It took Bellamy a minute to realize she was talking about the picture of her freckle art. 

“Well, yeah; Miller always appreciates pictures of me.” Raven laughed, the sound producing a warm feeling behind Bellamy’s breastbone. 

“You’re not wrong,” she admitted, “but I was thinking of using it as proof that we’re cuter than him and Monty.” 

It was Bellamy’s turn to laugh and Raven softly pressed her hand flat against his stomach. “Are we cuter than them? They have a cat.” 

Raven scoffed, tapping at her phone with one hand. “That doesn’t count. Miller got Helena before he and Monty got together.” She paused briefly and made a small sound before tapping faster. “I miss Helena.” 

Bellamy grinned, huffing out a short laugh. “Are you asking him for a picture?” 

“Duh.” 

On the nightstand Bellamy’s phone made a small ding. He reached for it with one hand and smoothed out Raven’s hair with the other. She made a small sound of appreciation. A text from Monty had been responsible for the ding. 

**From Monty**

**__**do you ever wonder why we love these losers???

**To Monty**

**__**No, not really

**From Monty**

**__**yeah, me neither

“Who are you talking to, dork?” Raven’s smile and tender tone made the _dork_ achingly fond. 

“Monty,” he replied, grinning, “we’re discussing how lame you and Miller are.” 

Raven gasped softly, but she was still smiling. “No, you’re not.” 

“No, we’re not,” he agreed. Because he could, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“You’re such a sap,” she accused, tilting her head back to look up at him. She scrunched up her nose, reminding Bellamy of a kitten. “I kinda like it.” Bellamy grinned and she pushed herself forward to kiss him. 

Again, their kiss didn’t last very long, though this time it was Bellamy’s phone ringing that interrupted them. “Ignore it,” Raven suggested, dropping her head back down on his shoulder. He laughed, flipping his phone around to reveal Octavia’s name and picture lighting his screen and showed it to Raven, who pouted. Octavia made the list of phone calls Bellamy couldn’t ignore. 

“Yes, O?”

“You suck,” Raven said, loud so Octavia could hear. 

On the other end Octavia laughed. “Tell Raven she blows,” she requested and when he relayed the message Raven echoed Octavia’s laugh and waggled her eyebrows at Bellamy. “Anyway, you two better not be late for tonight.” 

“To...night?” Bellamy frowned and glanced at Raven who shrugged the shoulder not pressed against Bellamy’s side. 

“Oh, my _God_ ,” Octavia said, exasperated. “How is it that Maya and I can remember things but you two and Monty and Miller can’t? Lincoln and Wells remembered and that’s why I like them more than you.” Before Bellamy could say anything Octavia plowed on. “Dinner, remember?” 

“Oh!” Bellamy looked at Raven who was frowning at him. “Dinner.” Raven’s mouth formed an _o_ as she nodded. 

“Yes, _dinner_.” Bellamy could tell this was something Octavia would hold over the rest of them for some time. “You’re supposed to be at Maya and I’s at five and it’s nearly noon so stop being cute and get ready.” 

“Miller’s the only one who needs five hours to get ready.” 

Octavia scoffed loud enough to be heard over the phone. “As if it doesn’t take you for _ever_ to get your hair the right kind of messy.” He could imagine her eye roll. 

“Slander,” he accused, smiling. 

“Nothing but truth,” she countered. “Now go or I’ll send Raven pictures of the haircut you got when you were fourteen.” 

Bellamy gasped. “You wouldn’t.” 

“Hm, do you want to test me?” Octavia hung up before he could say anything in response and he stuck his tongue out at the phone. 

Raven laughed, poking his cheek, and pushed herself up and out of bed. “Come on,” she said holding a hand out to him. “We _both_ need to shower.” Bellamy grinned. 

 

Raven and Bellamy were not the last to arrive but they were not the first, either. Wells and Lincoln were already in the kitchen, helping Maya cook as Octavia buzzed around setting the table, when Raven and Bellamy let themselves in. 

“There you are,” Octavia said, as if they were late and not five minutes early. Bellamy rolled his eyes and Octavia balled up a napkin and threw it at him, though it arced toward the floor halfway between them. Raven laughed, picking up the napkin and completing the throw at Bellamy for Octavia, who cheered. 

“Raven,” Wells said, walking out of the kitchen with a large grin and Raven launched herself at him. 

“ _Raven_ ,” Bellamy mocked, not unkindly. “As if I’m not right here.” Raven twisted to stick her tongue out at him. 

Untangling himself from Raven Wells shot a large grin in Bellamy’s direction and wrapped him in a large hug of his own. “Nice to see you, too, Bell, obviously.” 

“What’s this?” Miller said, tone mock-offended as he and Monty entered. “I don’t know who I’m more jealous of.” 

“Neither of them,” Monty said, a hand on Miller’s back. “Because you have me and I’m superior.”

Miller grinned. “You got me there.” 

Octavia interrupted the scene with exaggerated retching sounds. 

“Don’t pretend you and Maya aren’t just as nauseatingly cute,” Lincoln said as he exited the kitchen, a large bowl of salad in his hands. Octavia pouted at him but didn’t deny it, taking the bowl from him to place on the table. 

“I personally think we’re the _most_ nauseating,” Maya said, just behind Lincoln, a basket of buns in her hands. Octavia beamed, pressing a quick, sweet kiss to Maya’s waiting mouth, and took the basket from her. 

Immediately Miller and Raven began to argue that. Bellamy could hear Miller say _Helena_ and Raven began to wave her phone. Octavia jumped in quickly and Maya’s eyes widened before quickly tugging Lincoln back into the kitchen with her. Bellamy, Wells and Monty exchanged a quick three-way glance before following Maya and Lincoln. 

In the kitchen Monty went looking through the pantry and came out the other side with a box of animal crackers. Maya frowned at him, batting his hand until he put the crackers back. “Dinner’s in like five minutes, Monty, you can wait.” He pouted at her and she pointed her finger at him, threateningly. She looked about as intimidating as a kitten. 

“Is dinner still going to happen if one of them gets killed?” Bellamy asked, gesturing towards the dining room. 

“Yes,” Maya said, firm. “Beside, Octavia won’t _kill_ anyone, she’ll just scare ‘em a little.” 

“I don’t know if I can say the same for Raven.” He did know, actually, that for all of Raven’s snark she was more compassionate and sweet than most. 

“Nate will survive,” Monty said, eyes on the ground beef Lincoln was mixing on a pan. “Bellamy and I love him too much for O and Raven to do any serious harm.” Bellamy couldn’t argue there. 

Maya disappeared behind the fridge door with a laugh and returned a moment later with her arms full. Wells, Monty and Bellamy sprang forward to take things from her. Monty gasped. “Are we having _tacos_? I love you.” 

Maya laughed, grinning. “Yes, so you can all make your own. There’s too many of you and I can never remember who is allergic to egg.” Maya put her hands on her hips and glanced around the kitchen for a moment before nodded, seemingly to herself. “Okay, let’s break them up and start with the salad.” 

Miraculously, when they entered the dining room Raven, Miller and Octavia were no longer arguing and instead had spread themselves out around the table. Bellamy took his spot between Raven and Miller. Raven beamed, putting her hand on his leg and kissing his cheek. Predictably, Octavia and Miller launched into another discussion. 

 

Dinner was not without arguments, because it wouldn’t be them if it was, but no one crossed the line or killed each other so it was considered a success. Afterwards Octavia petitioned for a game of charades that Wells and Lincoln won and then a rematch with different teams. Raven and Monty won that one and Octavia was angry about it for all of two minutes before Maya kissed her. 

There was a lot of hugs and an overly dramatic goodbye scene between Bellamy and Miller before they all filed out and into cars just before ten. They promised to do it again soon, like they always did, but they all knew it would take them at least a month to find an overlapping hole in all of their schedules. 

It was only a little past ten thirty when Raven and Bellamy collapsed onto their bed, teeth brushed and pajamas on, but neither of them had an easy time keeping their eyes open, their lights off. Raven hit the back of her hand on Bellamy’s bare chest and turned onto her side, gesturing vaguely. Bellamy, understanding, echoed her movements, his chest against her back, an arm over her waist, his chin on top of her head. She grabbed his hand with hers, tangling their fingers and their legs. 

“Love you,” she whispered, sounding half asleep. 

Bellamy grinned, his stomach filling with a tender warmth, the kind of happy neither of them had thought possible at one time. “Love you, too.” 


End file.
